


（沙漏）下海游水小心裂流汹涌

by WelkinAkiania



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelkinAkiania/pseuds/WelkinAkiania
Summary: 下海游水小心裂流汹涌。
Relationships: Dejan Lovren/Mohamed Salah
Kudos: 2





	（沙漏）下海游水小心裂流汹涌

**Author's Note:**

> “幸福感，就是沉入悲哀之河的河底的那些闪着微光的金砂。就是那种感觉吧，经历过悲伤的极限，心情不可思议地、朦胧地明亮起来。”
> 
> ——太宰治《人间失格》

德扬·洛夫伦也不知道自己是为何来到这片海滩的，但总之他来到了这里。他刚刚结束一段失败的恋情，公司年中绩效也不甚满意。他在请年休假时，可以清晰地看见顶头上司额头上暴起的青筋。这种默契存在于每一对老板-员工之间，谁都没有主动拒绝，谁也没有主动放弃。最后，洛夫伦抛弃一切，来到了这里。

他的账户里有少得可怜的存款，可能甚至不够一次城郊旅行。但他打定主意这是生活回到正轨前的最后一次放纵，于是放心大胆地去借了贷款。收拾包裹时，他翻遍衣柜也没找到一条泳裤，只能求助于许多年不光顾的专卖店。在老板竭力向他推销泳帽泳裤泳镜促销三件套时，他又一次心动了——上一次还是遇见初恋的时候。最后，他刷了信用卡，买走了那一包他可能只在这次度假会用上的套装。

他走出店门，在玻璃展柜处看见自己的镜像，额头处过长的头发无力地垂下来，他才意识到自己已经很久没有打理过头发了，甚至发胶都买不起。他对着玻璃后穿着衣服的展模，脑海里突然冒出这样一个想法：像它那样，理个发也不错。

但他仍然理不起发，只好回到家后自己对着镜子胡乱操作。他的初衷是理个干净的寸头，因为下手不稳，头发如韭菜般一茬茬割掉，最后成了平滑的光头——就连这个光头的来路也不通畅，他摸摸自己的脑壳，为刚才用力过猛的一刀而吃痛许久。

还有种种、种种准备，在此不一一赘述了。总之，洛夫伦抛弃一切，来到了这里。七月是游客扎堆度假的时节，但他实在太穷了，去不起人山人海的度假胜地。他现在落脚的地方，仿佛被人遗弃；并不是天外仙境，只是人烟罕至、开发尚乏的荒地而已。柔软的细沙并不存在，连粗砺的沙子都少得可怜，稍靠近海岸的地方就是高高耸起的石头，难以踏水，却是跳海的好去处。

他的酒店在十公里外。在太阳尚未升起之时，他就收拾好行装，踩着酒店的一次性拖鞋走了过来。走了几步，薄薄的纸片宣告罢工，他索性拎着报废的拖鞋光脚踩在沥青路上。有点硌，但比起他过去遭受的苦难都不算什么，况且在黎明之前脚下的土地不失凉爽，并非难以落脚。

他一路走过来，见证了天色由暗转亮，日光从遥远的地方慢慢地洒过来，些许钟头后才覆盖他的全身；抬头看天色晴朗，万里无云，然而不算湛蓝。洛夫伦悲观地想，这是因为他脚下是穷人的土地，这片土地是不配拥有其他地方一样的天空的。就连海，它也没有自己的意识，夜晚是浓郁的黑色，日出是温暖的金黄，现在是灰蒙蒙的蓝。

平心而论，如果的确存在追求极致宁静的有钱人的话，这里倒是极佳的目的地——洛夫伦慢悠悠地晃过来，从酒店到他提前踩过点的海滩是十公里的海岸线，步行一个小时。除了自己渐次缩短的影子外，他没再找到第二个人。海岸边每隔几公里设置的救生站看起来也毫无人气，估计是没什么用处的摆设。大多数人都集中在海水浴场，谁会来光顾波涛汹涌的非浴区呢？

再往前走了一会儿，这时是太阳完全升起的六点半，洛夫伦终于到达前一天认定的海滩。这里临着一个不知道是否有人的救生站，可能也是几十公里海岸线上最豪华的一个，但出于某种原因现在成了荒地中唯一亮眼的景色。与其它临时搭建的救助站不同，这是一座有地基的稳定石屋，为了建造它，想必当年的施工方费劲气力清理了附近一片海滩。碎石几乎绝迹，可供躺晒太阳的人造沙滩铺了满满一片，尽管因海风吹拂最上面一层柔和的金沙业已消失。不管怎样，洛夫伦昨天一眼看中了这里，现在则带着全部家当——考虑到他的经济情况，是这样的——雄赳赳气昂昂地赶来，生怕有第二个人来和他抢位置。

他昨天踩点时看过那座救助站，大门紧闭，然而有一面未关的窗户可供翻越；屋子里一片漆黑，但是用手能摸索到救生圈等等器械，还有布满灰尘的太阳椅；最绝妙的是大门可以从里面打开，洛夫伦拖着太阳椅一步一步地挪出来，思考着如何清理那些尘土。作为一个愧疚于自己的存在并且不想再为地球制造垃圾的半环保主义者，洛夫伦严守着清规戒律，因找不到垃圾桶而一直提在手上的报废拖鞋即是明证。出于同样考虑，他本不该把灰尘收集椅拖进大海清洗的，烦请上帝原谅他一时的失误。

他走到未被潮水淹没的岸边，试图把太阳椅拖下水。横在他眼前的是一小片碎石滩，一步迈过去小菜一碟，但扛着椅子做出同样动作则是另一回事了。洛夫伦弯下腰找了好久合适的落脚点，无意间在一块大石头上发现几行字。

下海游水小心裂流暗涌。

一本正经的标语，应当是在救助站未被遗弃前写下的。他还可以推断出写字者的宗教信仰甚至国籍，因为句子由英文和看不懂的阿拉伯文共同书写。白色油漆在黑色石头上有强烈的视觉效果，即使历经海浪的反复冲刷也光辉不损。

洛夫伦心底突然涌上一股不知名的情绪——如果在几年前自己来到这里，那时他还是尚未破产的成功人士，也会有开张的救助站给予关心；在他一无所有的当下，无微不至的救助站也只留下冰冷的标语。

他摇摇头，举着太阳椅迈进了水里。

海水有些温热，许是因为时间推移气温上升。浅水区脚下是清澈一片，他低头能清楚地看见自己的脚趾动作；他放下胳臂放下太阳椅，让又一阵潮水冲刷时间留下的肮脏罪恶的痕迹。哗啦，泥尘入水，那一片清澈很快消失了。

他站在水里任凭潮水一次次淹没他的小腿，等到海水完成数个清澈-浑浊-清澈的轮回后才把太阳椅又一次提了上来。他准备走上岸，却在回头的瞬间看到了不属于这里的景象。一个头发蓬松、满脸胡须的活生生的人，站在沙滩上。

洛夫伦过于惊异，以至于忘记了自己入侵者的身份，“你是谁？你怎么会在这儿？”

那个陌生人咧开嘴笑了笑，所有表情被满面毛发遮盖得失了真，但声音真真切切地逆着海风飘过来，“我是这儿的救生员，你可以叫我Mo。”

洛夫伦沮丧地摇摇头，在礼尚往来的本能驱使下给出自己的名字，“如你所见，我只能来这儿度假，我是Dejan。”

“你也是外来人吗？”

“我一直在英国，但我不是这个城市的人。我来自……呃，另一片海滩。”

洛夫伦并没有暴露太多个人信息的意图。他是不属于这里的。他说完以后才觉得现在水里被对方居高临下地打量十分尴尬，于是举着太阳椅走上岸来，把这个不停滴水的大家伙重重地放在沙滩上。

“我是……埃及人。”陌生男子仔细观察了白色躺椅，越看越觉得眼熟，“你是从救助站搬过来的吗？那里的太阳椅不能用，躺上去就散架了。”

天哪，这个埃及人长着一副腼腆无害的外表，话却这么多，句句都是自己不爱听的——他扫兴地把椅子踹到一边，然后目瞪口呆地看着刚才还成型的躺椅瞬间化为一摊塑料支架。

埃及人耸了耸肩，示意自己不会骗人，“这救助站早就废弃了，器械老化很严重，最近几年我们都只能靠救生员。”

“你们都是救生员？”

“我是兼职的，哪里人少才会被派到哪里来。”

“这可真是个轻松的差事。”洛夫伦哼了一声，然后突然又想起什么。他用手指着被水淹没一半的大石头，因他们都坐在远处的沙滩上，只能努力辨认出黑色背景上有几块白色印记，“那标语是你写的吗？”

洛夫伦把那句话又悄声咀嚼了一遍：下海游水小心裂流暗涌。

“是。几年前经济不景气的时候，许多人只能来这种无人的海滩休憩，一下海就被卷入离岸流溺水了。”

洛夫伦轻笑了一声，带着浓重的嘲讽意味——自己来到几年前还开张救助站的海滩，尝试躺在几年前的太阳椅上，现在又和几年前的破产者想法一致。他可真够失败的。

他没有把话题接下去，转而默默看起了风景。扪心自问，埃及人是个聊天的好对象，他懂得很多，并且问答都恰到好处——他必须承认，自己心底泛起的难过失望，与好客善良的埃及人无关。这是他自己的失败，他不能把别人也拖入自己的情绪漩涡。

太阳升得更高了，作为一个失败者，他开始不敢仰起头，怕那光线刺痛他常年蛰伏于黑暗中的双眼。他只敢望向地平线的尽头，水天相接的地方，海鸥时而拥抱天空，时而亲吻水面，最后，拍打翅膀向自己的方向飞来。海风则是凉冷咸湿的，与渐趋温暖的环境相悖。他在浑身被烤得暖洋洋的时刻，突然从扑面的海风中觅得一点清醒。

他回头，埃及人已经离去了，就像他的出现一样神秘。这样更好，他要下水，在没有人的环境下，他更能享受宁静的自由。

洛夫伦迈步向海走去。没有了太阳椅的累赘，他很轻易地跳上了写有标语的巨石，然后再灵巧地跃入水中——他的眼光真没有问题。不适合踏水的沿岸，跳海倒是不错。

他的头先入了水面；因为起跳时脚腕用了力，他现在畅游在不会触底的深水区。洛夫伦在克罗地亚的海边长大，水性很好，他坚信除了生活的巨浪没有什么能将他淹没。现在这一池海水正供他驰骋，唯一的缺点是水里不像踩水时感受到的一样温暖，他一头扎进水底，感觉刚剃秃的头顶一片凉意。

仗着没有人围观，他在水里扭出各种姿势，这段动作若是录成快拍能给他涨不少粉丝，但他现在已经不是为名誉而活的人，对此类身外之物不加留意。令他着迷的是在无人的海域畅游的感觉，没有人约束他，没有老板的呵斥、情人的苛责、房东的催促，没有，什么都没有。

他又蹬了几下，抽筋的麻木感和剧痛逐渐吞没了快感，他才后知后觉意识到不加准备活动直接下水有些愚蠢。不过这不要紧，小时候的他在家乡闹过更大的事故，最后都成功上岸，并且侥幸存活至今。他自信地屏住气，在水中舒展脚趾，准备等肌肉痛感消褪后再作运动。然而，一股不属于这个星球的、莫大的力量攫住了他。

只一秒钟，洛夫伦再也无法自信地宣称自己能从这片水域中浮起。水淹没了他的五官，阻断了他与世界那细若游丝的联系。那股力量越来越大，一直把他拖入水下另一个世界，时间之长令预先做好的屏气消失用处。他的胸腔撕裂般疼痛，他再也无法控制自己，他口鼻全张，水一股脑灌下去，顺过气管刀枪一样呛入。他的身子开始抽搐，水恣意地从四面八方挤进毛孔……黑暗应该如约而至了。就在黑暗来临之前，洛夫伦隔着海水看见头顶的太阳。他几乎意识全失，仍然辨识出如此深度方才清澈的海水已经十分浑浊，太多污泥遮挡了曾经光芒万丈的太阳。许是他只配这一点微末的阳光吧……他彻底跌了下去，那股力量消失了，在他失去意识以后。

洛夫伦在极度的黑暗中沉睡了许久，才重新捕捉回迟钝的五感。他的身下是一片粗糙，身上是一双比裂流更加有力的手极力按压他的胸膛，嘴唇上是另一双嘴唇温柔的触感，脸庞、耳畔凉冷的海风和温暖的吐息交替而至。他被按压得狠了，吐出一口水来，耳边的嘟囔才能听真切。那是古老的咒语，从不畏惧海水的侵蚀。

“下海游水小心裂流暗涌。”


End file.
